MUÑEQUITA DE PLASTICO
by denissekpop
Summary: universo alterno, una chica con un difícil pasado, tuvo perjuicios por la belleza que más tarde se convirtió en tristeza. Conocerá a una persona que canviará su punto de vista sobre su vida donde lo tiene todo, nunca olvides tu sueño.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Que sensación tan extraña, una muñequita de plástico está llorando por los sentimientos de una persona, qué extraño que esa muñequita de plástico sea yo, si hace unos días me sólo me daban golpes y me jalaban del cabello, es así mi vida es un desastre…

Veo mi reflejo en el espejo de este tan cómodo cuarto, las paredes son de vidrio, aquí nadie puede tener un poco de privacidad, espero no llorar aunque no creo que lo haga, si soporté el dolor de miles de cirugías plásticas, cómo no podría soportar el mísero dolor de cabeza que ahora tengo; no es justa la vida para una persona como yo, tengo el cabello negro y la piel muy blanca como una princesa de Disney, lo único que tengo es ropa de marca, como el vestido corto que estoy usando, es azul oscuro, no es bonito saber que hasta mi matrimonio será un contrato de muchos millones que llegarán poco a poco con el tiempo pero tendré que acostumbrarme, este lugar es realmente oscuro y por eso tiene muchas luces.

Me miro al espejo mientras me pongo el delineador en los ojos y entra alguien, es J, yo lo llamo así porque su nombre no me gusta para nada, me saluda y me empieza a dar un discurso:

Te busqué mucho tiempo, tus guardaespaldas me dijeron que estabas alistándote para ya grabar el video, espero que hayas estado bien, mira te traje esto. Dijo con un tono muy amable.

Entonces miré y era un collar con unos pendientes, que se encontraban en una pequeña caja color crema con un listoncito, las joyas eran de plata, mi material favorito, creo que su madre se lo dijo, entonces le respondí:

Dejemos de fingir. Le dije con la mirada clavada en sus ojos con un tono de sinceridad y me miró también a los ojos con una expresión más o menos como diciendo: ¿de qué estás hablando?

Sabemos que si logran su propósito sólo esas dos firmas que pondremos en el altar, serán para un contrato millonario, así que mejor aléjate lo más que puedas y dejemos de vernos, ya no podemos estar juntos. Me levanté y me fui con una expresión muy seria, mientras él se quedó sorprendido y se quedó sentado.

Un minuto después lo llamaron, ya que todo estaba listo para la grabación, parecía preocupado.

J, es del clase de chicos muy elegantes, toda su ropa, al igual que la mía es muy fina, ahora lo vi con un terno, era negro, además lleva lentes negros de la mejor marca en U.S., él definitivamente es muy especial, no sólo por su belleza como dicen las chicas pobres cuando lo ven pasar, sino porque al igual que yo es muy inteligente y muy amable con todos.

Estoy segura que estará muy enojado conmigo, mis empleados siempre me dijeron que seríamos la pareja perfecta, yo creo que él ya aceptó eso, él siempre hace caso a todo lo que dicen sus padres, porque al final ellos siempre tienen la razón; así él tampoco está de mi lado y también quiere el contrato millonario, más conocido como matrimonio.

No le gusta que actúe como si esto realmente no fuera importante, por eso siempre intenta que me comporte como una linda novia, pero finalmente me dice que por lo menos actúe y que podemos llevarnos muy bien como amigos y así mutuamente nos apoyamos en nuestra actuación…

**En los pensamientos de J…**

Esta vez espero que ella no actúe de una manera tosca, creo que también lo está aceptando; entré al cuarto donde me dijeron que estaba Yuna, pero primero pondré una sonrisa al entrar, no quiero que ella se entere de que estoy triste.

- Dejemos de fingir. ¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?.

- Sabemos que si logran su propósito sólo esas dos firmas que pondremos en el altar, serán para un contrato millonario, así que mejor aléjate lo más que puedas y dejemos de vernos, ya no podemos estar juntos. Entiendo el porqué de que ella no quiere esto, pero no tiene que ser tan cruel, ella ni siquiera sabe lo que estoy sintiendo en este mismo momento.

Me quedo triste desesperado, estoy triste y desesperado, estoy preocupado pero aún esto sigue adelante, pero ahora me llaman, ya todo está listo…no dejaré que vea mis lágrimas, las taparé con mis lentes.

El director grita:

Iniciaremos el video con J, el inicia a cantar en 3, 2, 1…

Mi amor es real…

Cruelmente finges no verme dar la vuelta

Tu pelo tiembla y tus ojos se desesperan

Es la sensación al ocultar una mentira

Por ti todos los días he trabajado duro

Como estar en el infierno día a día…

No te perderé aún si es así

NO PUEDO

No puedo soportarlo más

Sal de mi vida…

Un triste hoy, porque en el ayer tu nombre quedó en mí…

Sin cesar, se burlarán de ti, llamándote basura y tú estarás con lágrimas en los ojos…

Parece que quieres tiempo, pero estoy seguro esto durará para siempre

Como ayer…

**En los pensamientos de Yuna…**

No tiene sentido, cómo esperar algo así, es obvio que aunque intente todo igual no servirá de nada, y va hacer el tiempo que me convierta en víctima del sufrimiento por unas firmas.

Si no soy buda (es decir que no soy paciente) es porque me volvió así la vida propia, al principio sólo era una pequeña niña cuando llegué aquí, fue hacer 3 años, cuando estaba terminando mi adolescencia, era demasiado inocente, ser una artista definitivamente sólo es una distracción, o por lo menos para mí sólo es eso, no me gusta esto, me estresa, por no decir una palabra más fuerte.

Explicaré todo, hace tres años era realmente inocente, no me había hecho ninguna cirugía aún, la primera vez que pise esta empresa usaba una falda blanca que parecía de monja por su enorme tamaño, una camisa blanca, tenis blanco y una chaqueta roja, mi cabello todavía era corto así que no podía hacer gran cosa con mi cabello. Cuando entré a conocer a mis superiores, en especial al grupo más famoso en ese entonces de chicas, todas me daban miedo porque definitivamente eran muy diferentes a mí, cada una tenía un estilo diferente, usaban shorts, camisas que no les tapaba más que el estómago (literalmente), desde el ombligo todo estaba descubierto y me daba mucho miedo, incluso ahora yo no uso ese tipo de camisas porque no me gustan; tenían el cabello recogido, y si lo tenían suelto, eran las chicas con cabello corto. Todas parecían muy amable por su bienvenida, pero cuando salí todo era diferente, ya había llegado la noche y todos salimos, mis superiores: Natsuki (siete lunas), Hikari (luz), Akira (brillante), Hana (flor), Kai (mar), Ai (amor), Sora (cielo), Ryu (dragón) y Mizuki (bella luna). Todas me rodearon, Akira su puso frente de mí y me dijo:

¿creíste que entrar sería tan fácil? Me preguntó con un tono de maldad entonces yo me quedé muy asustada por su tono y fui corriendo al baño.

¿A dónde estás yendo, pequeña niña? Me dijeron todas en coro todas.

No tuve más opción y fui traté de escapar, ya estaba saliendo, estaba justo en la puerta pero vino Akira me jaló del cabello hasta dejarme tirada en el piso, me asusté demasiado pero aun así seguí sin llorar, todas me estaban dando muchas bofetadas, me dejaron con el rostro completamente rojo, pero sentí que me estaban dando muchos latigazos en lugar de bofetadas, después se alejaron diciendo ojalá hayas comprendido nuestra amable bienvenida.

Sí, la comprendí, ellas vinieron a advertirme de que por nada del mundo podía hacerme más famosa que ellas o hacer algo en contra de ellas, ahora entiendo porque son famosas, juegan con la psicología de los otros, mientras que sus fans las ven como las muñequitas tiernas de porcelana que ni siquiera matarían a una mosca si estuviera ésta en sus platos de comida; definitivamente no sé cómo era fan de esas nueve brujas. Ahora que las veo simplemente prefieren ser mis amigas, porque un día J las vio pegándome como siempre lo hacían y le contó él al presidente de la empresa esto, lo cual se volvió un rumor y la mayoría de sus fans se volvieron en antis, ellas arreglaron todo con su bella carita, diciendo que los antis habían dicho todo eso, tienen suerte de por lo menos parecer muñequitas de porcelana y una líder que es una gran actriz, porque si no era así, nadie les habría creído. Por eso ahora me tienen miedo


	2. un matrimonio falso

**Capítulo 2**

Bueno espero que J me entienda, no es fácil para mí ser amable y él lo sabe, tengo una reputación que yo cree de mí misma, la reputación de ser una persona muy astuta, puedo manejar mi inteligencia como quiero y si quiera probablemente lo habría dejado llorando, además habría jugado con su psicología esta mañana.

Me dirijo a un cuarto, donde por supuesto como creo que ya lo dije antes nadie tiene privacidad y ve el presidente de mi empresa conversando, los dos parecen estar muy preocupados pero lo primero que me imagino es que J ya inventó algo para que me despidieran, él al igual que yo puede ser muy malo cuando se lo propone. Cuando entro, el presidente Kou (brillar, relucir) me mira fijamente a los ojos, también lo hace J y me dice que tome asiento, entonces él me muestra mi contrato con la empresa y entonces me dice:

Léelo, con mucho cuidado. Obviamente ese momento yo estaba muy nerviosa pero lo leí varias veces y no había ningún cambio excepto que ya mi contrato con la empresa se estaba por terminar en dos años, lo cual no me preocupa mucho porque puedo continuar el contrato con otra empresa que me conoce demasiado por mi gran trabajo, la parte mala es que el presidente Kou es el padre de J.

Aquí no hay nada nuevo.

Lo sé, pero debes saber un pequeño detalle que no estuvo en el contrato con mi empresa pero sí en la promesa que hicimos los cuatro, tus padres, yo y mi esposa.

Lo siento, no lo sé.

Ustedes dos deben casarse dentro de un año, la prensa ya lo sabe, todas las personas ya lo saben en Tokio. Por eso quiero que ustedes dos se tomen un tiempo para conocerse mejor.

Pero si J y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, fuimos al mismo colegio juntos y estamos en la misma universidad.

Estoy hablando de tiempo juntos, ustedes dos últimamente están peleando demasiado, J me contó que tú no estás de acuerdo con el matrimonio pero él sí. Por eso he decidido, mmm… por qué no se van a Inglaterra juntos, tú tienes un proyecto allá y J tiene que grabar allá su nuevo álbum, decidimos que tú terminarías la universidad allá no es cierto.

Sí, entonces usted deberá hablar con mis padres, sobre esto, yo estoy de acuerdo pero mi madre es muy complicada la conoce.

Hablaremos en la cena del sábado, es el cumpleaños de J. de seguro ya te avisaron que mi esposa se encargará de ti ese día.

No pero será un gran honor gracias- me paro.

Entonces nos vemos ese día.

Está bien hasta luego- me retiró caminando y después me voy corriendo.

Sigo corriendo porque quiero huir a mi casa, pero J sale corriedo de la oficina de su padre y me alcanza, me jala del brazo y noto que se ha caído al tratar de alcanzarme.

Estás loco, qué te sucede acaso quieres morir- le grito.

No pero debemos dejar las cosas claras, yo no le dije nada a mi padre, él escuchó todo mediante las cámaras de seguridad, sabes que nos tienen más controlados que los tributos de Los juegos des hambre.

Ya lo sé tu padre es peor que Snow, y no me preocupa que ahora me esté escuchando.

Entonces disculpa si te puso nerviosa, las cosas saldrán bien y tu madre no aceptará que te vayas conmigo a Inglaterra.

Eso espero, no sigas corriendo así, ¿y tus lentes?

Se rompieron- me los muestra con un vidrio de sus lentes roto, entonces notó que también se cortó la mano.

Qué te pasa un día acabarás matándote por seguirme, no lo vuelvas a hacer, adiós.

Llegó un gran día, en realidad es el peor, me digo mientras sigo en mi cama descansando por la mañana del sábado, debo levantarme mi querida suegra llegará en dos horas y debo estar lista.

Salgo de mi cuarto para asegurarme que no llegó todavía y mi ejército de empleadas me saluda gritando: buenos días señorita Yuna; yo las silencio diciendo ushhhh no griten, pero sin embargo mi padre ya escuchó que yo estoy ya despierta y me dice:

Debes estar muy feliz, pasaras todo el día con tu futura suegra- se ríe.

No en realidad no, pero trataré de soportarla- yo también me río.

Kou ya me dijo lo de la idea de mandarlos a t Inglaterra, quiero decirte que me encantó la idea.

En serio a mí también- mientras en mi interior está una mini Yuna diciendo help me no quiero ir con él, quiero quedarme o ir sola.

Entonces si los dos estamos de acuerdo que se hagan los preparativos.

me alejo y diciendo, entonces voy a alistarme, ella ya debe estar por llegar y hago una señal con los dedos, hago una círculo con mi pulgar y el siguiente dedo, y tres se quedan libres.

Subo las gradas que van directamente a mi enorme cuarto que tiene el tamaño de todo un departamento donde vivirían todos los Weasley, todo mi ejército de mucamas me está esperando diciéndome, ¿qué se pondrá hoy?, es un día muy especial para usted. Entonces tomo una ducha.

Todas me ayudan a elegir algo, me pongo un vestido color crema, que tiene mangas que son más para sujetar, no son largas son muy cortas y son de color negro, también un adorno en los hombros que es de plata, es como una torera; me peinan como siempre una cola, no me gusta mi cabello suelto, me maquillo y salgo, pero antes de salir medito un poco y deduje que no le dije a mi padre que no estaba de acuerdo porque de todas modos si le encantaba la idea me obligaría a ir a la fuerza, sin importarle mi opinión, naturalmente es así, por eso es que llegué hasta aquí.

Salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo caminando elegantemente con mis mega tacos hasta la sala donde se encuentran J y su madre, la señora Chiyoko, la saludo, ella también está muy elegante, usa un vestido azul, tiene el cabello pelirrojo corto, me mira y me dice:

Realmente estás muy bella, como siempre, estoy muy segura que será una gran esposa, como yo- en mi mente digo espero que sí, de hecho ella engañó al señor Kou con cada chico guapo que se le aparecía, hasta ahora.

Sí, yo también lo espero-digo.

Bueno entonces que esperas, como ya te enteraste hoy es el cumpleaños de J, y hemos organizado una gran fiesta.

Me acerc le doy un gran abrazo, noto que él me mete algo en el bolsillo de mi vestido, al principio pensé, que era un papel que decía algo pero no, fue un anillo que decía en su interior: úsalo por favor esta noche.

No digo nada y me despido de J:

¿Dónde está tu padre?- con el tono de voz que tiene, parece Effie Trinket de Los juegos del hambre.

Viajó hace dos horas señora, llegará para la noche, fue a Chicago, a cerrar bien unos negocios.

Bueno entonces vamos ¿y tu madre?

Ella salió ya a trabajar, ya sabe ella es presidenta de una empresa del entretenimiento, por supuesto, tiene muchas cosas que hacer y va temprano.

Entonces vamos, adiós J- me despido y él se va en su auto.

Todo mi ejército de mucamas y mayordomos se acomodan en una fila y se despiden en coro.

Mi mayordomo sube al auto con nosotras y nos lleva primero al Spa:

Hoy será un día maravilloso, celebridades vendrán de todo el mundo, políticos, personas muy millonarias de nuestra altura estará en el cumpleaños de mi gran hijo J- me dice mientras pone su gran sonrizota.

Tiene razón.

_**En los pensamientos de J…**_

Mientras conduzco, me pregunto, ¿ella lo usará esta noche?

Es realmente muy importante que lo use, es un anillo de compromiso, ella por suerte lo olvidó en mi auto y ninguna persona pudo darse cuenta de su indiferencia conmigo, por eso tuve la oportunidad de hacer grabar en el anillo la frase úsalo esta noche, parece que ese anillo no le importa, sino lo habría buscado y usado, sin embargo ella no lo usaba en cambio yo sí.

Sólo quiero que ese sea su regalo para mí, por fin llegué.

Akira, le grito para que me escuhe, ella usa una blusa blanca con una falda amarilla, como siempre camina muy elegante y me saluda como todos los días con un abrazo.

J how are you? Feliz cumpleaños- me da una caja, me parece que son lentes nuevos, ella sabe todo de mí hasta mi medida de lentes.

Ya basta- grito.

¿qué tienes ya olvidaste todo?

Hoy termina toda nuestra historia.

¿a qué te refieres?

A que desde hoy no nos veremos más, entiende que yo ya no quiero nada contigo.

Pero si tu compromiso con Yuna, tú no lo querías, lo odiabas al igual que ella.

Ahora ya no, ahora yo estoy enamorado de ella- siento que levanta su mano y me da una bofetada.

¡cómo puedes decirme ahora algo así!- me grita y se pone a llorar.

Perdón yo no quería hacerte daño.

Puse en riesgo mi carrera por ti, por tu culpa tuve que cambiar de agencia. Tú sabes la responsabilidad que tengo como líder, y sin embargo tú prefieres dejarme así- me sigue gritando mientras yo también tengo lágrimas en los ojos.

Adiós- me alejo.

Ojalá lo comprenda, salgo de la empresa y desde la ventana grande que tiene ese gran edificio veo que Akira está llorando y todas las integrantes de su grupo la consuelan.

_** En los pensamientos de Yuna…**_

¿qué debería hacer esta noche?

**gracias por leer mi nuevo fanfic, subiré más capítulo, espero que te guste es mi nuevo fanfic y quisera que se convierta en uno de mis grandes éxitos, un abrazo muy fuerta mis queridos lectores. porfa mandenme reviws, quisiera saber su opinión de fic, gracias...**


	3. un viaje inseperado

**capítulo 3**

Sigo pensando, meditando si debería usar el anillo, se supone que él y yo estamos comprometidos pero no sé, ahora estoy en la diseñadora de vestidos de la madre de J, ella me compro un vestido especialmente diseñado para mí, como siempre es negro, que es que acaso toda la ropa de esta mujer es negra, no sólo lo es la mayoría:

Mira Yuna ya trajeron tu vestido- ella lo dice porque está más emocionada que yo.

Que hermoso, me lo puedo probar.

Está bien. Ya debemos ir donde el estilista.

Lo haré rápido.

Me pongo el vestido y me digo, esto realmente debería costar millones, ¡qué digo!, cuesta millones:

¿me queda bien?- pregunto con una sonrisa fingida.

Estás reluciente, por eso tu nombre significa elegancia, ¿no?

Es verdad.

Bueno se nos hace tarde, debemos irnos.

Ok.

Salemos y vamos al estilista, al llegar, me pongo nerviosa y por dentro me digo, debes usarlo, ¿qué podrían imaginarse esas personas a las cuales les importa el qué dirán? ¿y los medios de comunicación?

Entonces va pasando el tiempo, pasan una, dos, tres horas y ya estamos listas:

Debemos apurarnos, ya es hora.

Está bien.

Entonces ¿qué esperamos?

Al salir le digo a mi querida que yo me quedaría en mi casa para alistarme y que mi mayordomo la acompañaría hasta su mansión, acepta como siempre por sus buenos modales. Llegamos a mi mansión y digo muchas gracias señora, hago una sonrisa falsa y me voy.

Entró y como siempre todo mi ejército me da la bienvenida en coro; mis mucamas me acompañan a mi habitación y me dicen que mi madre también se está alistando para ir, que mi padre ya había llegado de viaje y que también se está alistando; entonces decido ponerme el anillo y me pongo, es muy original, es de plata y tiene una mariposa como adorno que está formada por perlas y unos cuantos diamantes pequeños de color plateado.

Estoy lista, mi vestido largo va arrastrándose, mientras veo todo lo el cielo a través de nuestra gran ventana, está lleno de estrellas, todas mis mucamas me dicen, qué bonito anillo, es muy caro y yo les respondí que sí, es muy caro.

Me subo a mi limosina con mis padres y los dos me dicen, hoy estás muy reluciente, sigo viendo las estrellas todo el camino. Al llegar hay muchos periodistas y camarógrafos que nos sacan fotos, arece que estuviéramos en los OSCAR pero en realidad es una fiesta de millonarios; al entrar a la gran mansión del señor Kou, saludo a todos y las señoras me ven con una expresión de, qué hermosa es esta chica, con razón se casará con el soltero más codiciado de Japón, y en mi interior hay una mini Yuna diciendo es mentira, yo no quiero casarme así!

Entonces llego hasta llegar donde J y justo cuando le doy mi abrazo de feliz cumpleaños aparece el señor Kou y dice:

Gracias por venir, a todos muchas gracias, como todos ustedes ya saben hoy vino también una persona muy especial para mi hijo, es su comprometida Yuna- me señala y todos aplauden, entonces yo hago una reverencia y sonrío.

Esta noche todos esperamos escuchar su bella voz, ¿no es cierto?- y me invita a que tome el micrófono y hable, entonces voy sonriendo.

Muchas gracias, hoy es un día muy especial para mi novio J él siempre fue un buen hijo, una gran persona de buenos sentimientos y se merece una gran fiesta como esta y mucho más, yo le deseo feliz cumpleaños con todo mi corazón, que la suerte siempre esté de su lado y que nunca le falte nada, en especial felicidad que estoy segura todos nosotros se la estamos brindando, gracias.

Quisiéramos que nos cantes algo Yuna, ¿qué te parece? Por el cumpleaños de J.

Bueno gracias, cantaré una canción dedicada a J- todos aplauden y yo me dirijo a un piano.

Aunque quisiera que J compartiera el escenario conmigo- lo invito y sube con otro micrófono:

J: vivir día a día

Enfrentándose con este mundo

Cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles

Yuna: cuando sientas que no eres más que sólo una persona

Entre la innumerable gente

J: cuando veo que tus ojos me miran con amor

Me siento especial

Y: cuando me sostienes en tus cálidos brazos

Todas las cicatrices de mi cuerpo sanan

YJ: cuando estamos juntos

Todo está bien y los recuerdos dolorosos desaparecen

Cuando estamos juntos x2

Soy feliz otra vez y sin darme cuenta empiezo a sonreír

De esta manera tal y como estamos ahora

Tú sigues a mi lado

Cuales quieran que sean las complicaciones

Puedo superarlas

Cuando estamos juntos x4…

Terminamos de cantar y me doy cuenta de que esta es una de las únicas veces que sonrío junto con J, con él apenas y hablo, todos aplauden y sigo sonriendo no sé por qué. Sólo sigo sonriendo y de repente empieza a sonar un vals, no es un tango ni un bango, es un vals, muy bonito, en el cual J me invita a bailar, me pongo muy nerviosa, apenas veo, la vista me parece nublosa y sigo sonriendo, pero de repente, de la nada cuando empezamos a bailar empiezo a llorar, me cae una lágrima:

¿qué tienes? Acaso no disfrutas de nada aquí.

No sólo lloro por la realidad en la que estoy.

Entonces, ¿estás bien?

Sí, estoy muy bien en especial ahora que estoy bailando, recuerdas cuando éramos niños y estaba llorando en el baño del colegio, fue de felicidad, porque por primera vez iba a ver a mi padre luego de cinco años, no recordaba su rostro pero sin embargo sabía que iba ser el rostro que nunca me gustaría dejar de ver, ahora siento lo mismo pero no sé por qué.

Transcurre el tiempo y entre tanto charlar y decir gracias y adiós, terminé mi trabajo y me fui.

Llego a mi mansión, muy despeinada porque dormí en el camino, me saco los zapatos y me meto a mi cama sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de que me había puesto ya la pijama, entonces justo cuando ya estaba por dormir escucho mi celular vibrar, es J, me escribió un sms dice: gracias por usarlo. Me doy cuenta de que tengo una sonrisita en el rostro y me dejo llevar por el mundo de los sueños…

Hoy es lunes, suena increíble cómo pasan los días pero así es mi vida, otra vez con la rutina de siempre me despido de todos y me voy a mi empresa, en el camino voy pensando, los nervios que tengo al pensar en que veré ho los ojos, y no sé ni siquiera por qué estoy nerviosa y por qué sigo sonriendo, entonces sigo pensando hasta que mi mayordomo empieza a decir:

Amor, amor, amor, pobre señorita ya está sufriendo a causa del amor- entonces yo digo:

Que le pasa, siga conduciendo, ya te dije que no me gusta que me hagan repetir las cosas dos veces.

Me doy cuenta que ya estamos en la empresa y como siempre hago mi súper entrada con lentes oscuros, mi saco de cuero en un hombro y mis guarda espaldas a mi alrededor, entonces veo que me están viendo rraro y me doy cuenta, el anillo, no lo traje, que bazofia, cómo pude olvidarme de él si antes no me importaba, no estoy mal, cómo puedo preocuparme por él si antes no me importaba, entonces me cruzo con Akira:

Estuvo muy grande la fiesta ayer ¿no?

A ti no te incumbe lo que suceda conmigo, tal vez si con J, pregúntale a él, no a mí.

Voy caminando con normalidad y entonces ella me para:

Espero que toda su actuación haya salido de maravilla como siempre, tú siempre ganas los más grandes premios de actuación verdad?

Yo, ya sé por qué me interrogas tanto, tú tienes algo con J QUE A MÍ ME ALEGRA, esto por supuesto me conviene y si quieres puedes salir con él, de todos modos en mi matrimonio, no viviremos juntos, te lo puedes quedar si quieres- entonces ella se queda calladita y se queda sin decir una sola palabra.

Me cruzo con J y me dice, que el presidente quiere que hablemos con él, los dos. Voy donde el presidente y veo que está muy feliz:

Ya conseguí todo para que se vayan a Inglaterra, este viernes ya se pueden ir-dice con una sonrisita de Snow.

Entonces mis padres ya saben que nos iremos el viernes.

Sí, con ellos hicimos todos los papeles y acordamos esto.

Me quedo sin decir una palabra y me paro, estaba sentada y feliz pero ahora me paro muy enojada, usted no me puede hacer esto, no este viernes.

Entonces él también se para y me dice enfadado:

Aquí está tu contrato, tú realmente debes ir, sino vas tu contrato con la empresa se acaba ahora mismo, y todo se acaba.

Entonces piensan chantajearme con lo que más quiero, que- se me detiene la lengua.

Ya sabes lo que pasará, cuídate mucho, no dejes que tu orgullo te lleve a tu final.

Salgo corriendo y entonces J también sale corriendo para detenerme:

Hazlo por lo que prometimos hace un año, íbamos a estar juntos hasta el final de que todo termine, una vez que estemos casados, podremos divorciarnos y todo estará bien.

Está bien pero tú no debes defraudarme, recuerda que la promesa no sólo la hice yo- entonces él se queda parado sin decir nada y yo regreso a la oficina del presidente.

Decidiste que sí, ¿verdad?

Sí, lo hice, aquí está mi firma- y la pongo en la hoja donde estaba mi contrato nuevamente.

Salgo y de la nada me pongo a llorar otra vez, y me digo una vez que estemos allá, todo acabará, ya no habrá otra salida pero, voy a lograr separarme por lo menos un momento de esta realidad…

Es viernes, desayuno un sándwich doble, de jamón y queso con un café, veo que mis padres en especial mi madre está muy feliz porque su hija saldrá a estudiar al extranjero, ojalá fuera tan fácil irse allá, una vez que llegue estaré sola, sin ni siquiera los chistes de mi padre. Digo a gracias a todos y salgo de mi mansión, veo que todo mi ejército está llorando por mi partida, como si me hubiera muerto, digo muy pronto nos veremos, hasta que eso suceda, no me decepcionen, cuiden bien de mi familia, en especial de mi madre entonces todos se despiden y yo entro a mi limosina, donde veo que está lloviendo, y estamos en primavera.

En el camino me caen tres lágrimas, mientras sigo respirando, para que nadie se dé cuenta de que estoy llorando, hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto, veo mi reloj y me doy cuenta de que llegamos una hora antes del vuelo; entro con todas mis maletas, entro con lentes oscuros como siempre y me doy cuenta que J está en un café sentado con sus padres, mis padres lo saludan amablemente y sonriendo al igual que sus padres me saludan a mí y a mi familia, me doy cuenta de que empezamos a tener una conversación:

Hoy el cielo está muy nublado ¿no?- pregunta la mamá de J.

Sí, espero que no se retrase el vuelo- dice mi madre.

Y después de que terminen la universidad, ya tienen una fecha?- pregunta misteriosa la madre de J.

Fecha para el matrimonio-digo- no tenemos una fecha exacta, probablemente sea en septiembre o en diciembre.

Entonces nos vamos preparando para esa fecha- dice mi padre.

Sí, señor, primero nosotros queremos ya tener una mansión, un ejército de mucamas y mayordomos y grandes empresas-dice riéndose.

Qué gracioso, pero si ustedes ya lo tienen todo, no es necesario que se esfuercen tanto- dice riendo la madre de J.

Todos nos reímos y nuestros padres continúan la conversación mientras que J y yo seguimos tomando nuestros cafés. Pasa una hora, todo está listo y entonces nuestros padres nos dejan en el lugar donde despegará el avión y se despiden con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, yo no aguanto no llorar y suelto una lágrima de la cual digo: todo está bien nos vemos en 360, y me voy caminando, J también me sigue, subimos las gradas para subir al avión y doy la vuelta para ver el último adiós de mi madre, entonces yo hago mi signito con los dedos de ok y subo al avión, donde apenas me siento, aseguro bien el cinturón de seguridad y me tapo la cara con una revista, me hago a la dormida y al final consigo dormirme, mientras escucho que muchas chicas se le están queriendo trepar a J.

Entonces lo ayudo y le pongo un audífono en el oído:

¿qué es esto?- pregunta J.

Es Lovey Dovey de T-ara, si no te gusta puedes sacártelo y escuchar los gritos de tus fans-

Está bien señorita Yuna, pero no te esponjes.

Tardamos en llegar 12 horas, fue un viaje agotador, pero ahora se viene lo peor, ahora en la llegada a Inglaterra, habrán muechos periodistas que nos estarán recibiendo a los dos:

Yuna: ¿qué te parece Inglaterra?, ¿les gustó el viaje?, ¿cuáles son sus planes en Inglaterra?, etc.

Nos gusta mucho Inglaterra, aquí tenemos muchos planes, y vinimos no a cantar, ni actuar, sino a estudiar. Gracias por su bienvenida- y nos vamos casi huyendo a una limosina donde nos llevarán a cada uno a sus respectivas mansiones en Inglaterra, la primera es la mía y me quedo:

Mañana es un día muy agotador-dice J mirándome a los ojos, cierro la puerta y entro a mi mansión donde hay lo mismo que hay en mi mansión en Japón.

Entro y lo primero que hago es darme una ducha, me aseguro de estar sólo cinco minutos en la ducha y salgo, me visto con mi pijama y entro a mi cama para entrar nuevamente en el mundo de los sueño…


	4. ¿una nuevA competenica para J?

**Capítulo 4**

Hoy es lunes, vuelvo a mi rutina, hace una semana estaba riéndome de todo y de nada y ahora voy a la universidad, obviamente no seré una alumna como cualquiera, esto me preocupa…

Llego a la universidad, tenemos uniformes, en la universidad, es algo raro, no se supone que los uniformes son para el colegio y no para la universidad, que tonto, bueno no está mal, son negros, enteros, con el cuello largo y son negros, las faldas son plomas, se usan medias y puedes usar tacos, no muy altos pero negros, decidí ir con el cabello más que recogido, me hice una cola alta y como siempre vine elegante con mis lentes oscuros, llego, entro y todos me acorralan para pedirme autógrafos y veo a chicos llorando, ¡chicos llorando!, por mi llegada, es realmente raro estar en Inglaterra, un lugar en el que a los chicos les basta mi presencia para estar felices, sonrío y firmo los autógrafos y noto que me están jalando de todo lugar para que me quede, a tal punto de que logran romperme una parte del uniforme, se dan cuenta y salgo corriendo, voy al baño y trato de costurarlo entre comillas, tengo una engrampadora y estoy engrampando mi falda rota.

Estar en un lugar como este, no es tan malo, así que decido salir del baño y me cruzo con J, él también engrampó una parte del uniforme, sólo me río al cruzarme con él y me voy caminando hacia el salón de clases.

Al entrar, todos los chicos me ven, las chicas se quedan calladas y noto que me están empezando a odiar, decido sentarme lo más atrás posible, hasta que llega el Teacher, él me dice que pase al frente, cuando descubro que ahí también está J:

Vamos a iniciar la clase, todos aquí estudiamos para ser grandes empresarios y tenemos la suerte de estar en el mismo salón que los grande J y Yuna, vinieron desde Japón al igual que un compañero que lo tenemos aquí desde el principio del año- dice alegremente sonriendo y apuntando a ese compañero x.

Muchas gracias por su bienvenida-decimos los sonriendo y todos aplauden.

Nos sentamos en los lugares que elegimos y comienza la clase, el querido teacher, es un sujeto alto, con el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, cualquiera podría decir que tiene la pinta perfecta como para ser artista, pero aunque no se pueda creer, ya es un viejo cuarentón, además se viste muy bien a la moda, ¿no será del otro equipo? Jijiji me río en mi interior.

Salimos de las clases y todos mis guardaespaldas me acompañan, veo que todas las chicas quieren que sea su amiga, para que las vuelva famosas, pero amistad comprada yo no quiero.

Veo a una persona muy solitaria, la saludo, está sentada afuera de la universidad, usa una boinita rara de color blanco, tiene el cabello negro muy largo y ondulado, casi como el mío, está llorando, me acerco y le preguntó:

¿qué te sucede?, ¿hiciste algo malo?

No, simplemente lloro por la pérdida de una persona- dice cubriéndose la cara con un brazo para que no vea sus lágrimas- tú no deberías estar aquí llorando junto conmigo, eres una gran artista, una de los grandes y estás llorando junto conmigo, una inadaptada social.

¿a qué te refieres?, ¿tú también eres de Tokio?, ¿verdad?

Sí, a mí no me recibieron tan bien como a ti, ahora yo he perdido a una gran amiga, llegue hace una semana y me enteré esta mañana que ella está muy enferma y es probable que tenga algo terminal.

¿cómo se llama?- pregunto con mi tono de preocupación, sorprendida porque no sabía que lloraría por algo tan grabe.

Se llama Sakura, es mi amiga desde ya hace varios años.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad yo lloro por cosas tontas pero tú lloras por algo que no es egoísta- le doy un abrazo- cálmate, tú y ella se volverán a ver y verás que ella estará más que bien, ella estará bien porque te recordará y vivirá por la amistad que tiene contigo, no mates su alma, tal vez en un futuro alguna de las dos muera en cuerpo pero no morirá en alma, adiós-me despido con una sonrisa.

Gracias-para de llorar y sonríe.

Voy corriendo y me doy cuenta de que me tropiezo, grito ¡demonios!, mi taco se me rompe y tengo que ponerme una caja que encontré por ahí en el pie, hasta que llego a mi mansión gritando ¡qué mal día!

Entro a mi cuarto, sin comer nada y duermo encima de mi cama.

Llega un nuevo día, ¡es viernes! Me despierto temprano, es las 5 de la mañana y ya debo estar despierta, tomo una ducha y voy a tomar el desayuno, tomo y como todo lo que puedo y voy a ponerme el uniforme, me peino con una guincha en el cabello, con el cabello suelto y ondulado suavemente en las puntas, salgo y me subo a mi limosina en el camino veo el sol que sale desde muy atrás de las nubes, es un día espléndido exclamo.

Llegamos y todos me están mirando rarito, como si quisieran matarme sólo con su mirada, pero después todas las chicas del salón me rodean:

Hola Yuna, me llamo Ashley-se presenta mientras ve a las otras chicas- nos dimos cuenta de que ayer estabas hablando con la inadaptada social de la escuela-usa un tono arrogante.

No estamos en la escuela, lo siento si piensan que ella es una mala persona, con su permiso- me siento en otro lugar para que vean mi desprecio.

Continúan las clases, todo me va bien, parece que me están iniciando a odiar por mi inteligencia jijiji, es más o menos la mitad del día, me estoy aburriendo aunque estoy segura que soy la que más atiende la clase, todo bostezan menos yo, hasta que pasa algo raro. Se abre la puerta del curso de la nada, lo primero que veo son tipos muy altos con trajes negros y lentes oscuros, lo primero que pienso es: aquí viene otro niño rico como yo, o tal vez sea una niña rica, quien sabe quizás resulta ser más arrogante que yo.

Son como unos 8 tipos, hasta que entra un chico, ¡un chico! ¡Y es más guapo que J! ¡De verdad los milagros existen! Es un chico realmente inteligente, no puede ser, soy la única que dice eso, y creo que todos me escucharon decir mis pensamientos porque se callan, entonces me pongo a escribir sonseras y todos se voltean a ver al chico, las chicas murmuras: es realmente lindo, ojalá si esté en nuestra clase, y otras responden: espero que sí.

Tienen razón es realmente lindo, usa lentes pero eso no importa, es alto, tiene el cabello negro, parece un fantasma por su piel blanca, pero igual no importa, porque simplemente su todo lo hace lindo o chequeable.

El teacher lo presenta y nos dice que será nuestro nuevo compañero y que también viene de Tokio, que tonto, si es un niño rico de Tokio, de seguro tiene mi misma arrogancia, digo en voz alta y todos giran a mirarme, otra vez me pongo a escribir sonseras y el chico lindo recupera la atención. Se sienta al lado mío, se llama Eriol, qué nombre más tonto.

Me siento impaciente por hablarle y preguntarle por qué vino aquí, ¿tendrá mi misma vida? ¿O es un niño bonito?, me trato de tranquilizar y sólo veo el reloj y atiendo la clase, obviamente no me distraeré por un tipo de su especie.

Pasan cuatro horas, más rápido de lo que pensaba; salimos todos para ya irnos a nuestras casas y mansiones, voy al baño y veo a Tomoyo, está riendo, eso me hace sentir más tranquila:

¿cómo estás?- me saluda sonriendo.

I'm fine- también pongo una sonrisa- ¿qué te pareció el nuevp chico que vino a la universidad?

¿de qué estás hablando?, yo ya lo conocía, lo conozco tan bien que hasta podría describírtelo como era antes, créeme, estuvimos en el mismo colegio-pone una sonrisa.

Entonces de seguro es una buena persona-afirmo poniendo mi signo Ok con una mano- ya me tengo que ir, ya es tarde- me voy corriendo.

Pero Yuna, espera él no es de fiar- me grita.

Ya lo sé-grito también.

Corro lo más que puedo y entonces me doy cuenta de que es viernes, mis guardaespaldas que estaban tan distraídos me siguen corriendo y gritan:

Señorita Yuna, deténgase, tiene un evento muy importante hoy- me detengo.

Está bien, ya lo recordé, hoy debemos ir al club nocturno para firmar el contrato de la filmación, de, ese, tonto dorama-digo agitada de tanto correr.

Voy caminando, hasta encontrarme con mis guardaespaldas, que no tardan en subirme a mi limosina, después pienso, qué vergüenza, realmente no debí huir, ni siquiera sé porque lo hice.

Me alisto, para ir al club nocturno, me olvidé de un detalle, éste es mis estimados padres, ya lo había mencionado, creo que no, ellos son dueños de los clubs nocturnos más famosos de Tokio, además tienen más en muchas partes del mundo, así y por eso somos millonarios. Me pongo un vestido blanco, no tiene mangas y como siempre mi cabello recogido, me delineo los ojos y me pongo rímel, y pienso, ¿y si hubiera aceptado el collar de plata que me regaló J?, me olvidé de un detalle, no iré con J al club jijiji, en su cara, a…que estúpido jiji que malvada que soy, pues a que pena, por él y me mato de la risa, me parece gracioso, porque no me imagino cómo lo habrá tomado, a veces soy muy cruel.

Me pongo mi saco de cuero y mis lentes oscuros, salgo como toda una malota de mi mansión, llego a mi limosina y me pongo a escuchar música con mis audífonos, llega una canción muy bonita para mí, es That man, esta canción, fue con la que debutó J, me ruborizo un poco; antes del debut de J, los dos íbamos a la misma escuela, la verdad es que a mí hasta ahora no me interesa tener un novio, o un chico que me gusta, la verdad es que cuando conocí a J, pensé un día seremos buenos amigos, de eso estoy segura, aunque nunca sucede, por más de que lo conozco desde mi niñez y me rescató de las tantas veces que yo tenía problemas, un día, a mis quince años, teníamos un campamento del colegio, justo en mi cumpleaños, esos días, yo no era más que una inadaptada social, igual que Tomoyo, sin embargo, creo que J me consideraba una amiga, aunque yo no lo considero así; la cosa es que estaba solita, nadie me decía feliz cumpleaños y lo peor, estaba prohibido utilizar celulares, por lo cual no me podía comunicar con mi familia, en las noches teníamos tiempo libre, J aprovechó y me preparó gelatina, para mí era solo gelatina, pero él me decía: ¡que es mushhhh!, me sentía mal porque yo después de todo eso me comporto muy mal con él, con indiferencia, mientras tanto él me sigue tratando con cariño.

Por fin llegamos, dice mi mayordomo, me baja del auto y veo que muchas personas me están sacando fotos con sus celulares, así que debo ser muy discreta y cuidadosa, voy directamente donde el productor de la gran novelita, lo saludo, me siento, leo el contrato con mi representante y firmo, con mucho cuidado, me despido y veo a Eriol, está con muchas chicas, hago una expresión de rabia al verlo y digo con tono irritante ¡casanova de poca calaña! Sss, hago un ruido insoportable entre dientes, estoy saliendo del club y me encuentro con J, le pregunto:

¿qué haces aquí?!

Vengo a divertirme con Eriol, no lo recuerdas nosotros también lo conocimos en nuestra adolescencia- sonríe tiernamente mientras yo me muerdo la lengua, antes de decir algo que me arruine la vida.

Entonces vamos a saludarlo, la verdad, yo no lo recordaba pero ahora sí- digo sonriendo y nos dirigimos donde Eriol muy sonrientes.

Lo saludamos y nos presentamos, J Y Eriol se abrazan, como si fueran amigos de toda una vida, yo me quedo parada y no sé por qué Eriol, se comporta distante conmigo, me da la mano para saludarlo y noto su seriedad conmigo, ¿será que así se siente J cuando yo actúo de esa forma?, obviamente se siente peor.

Tenemos una conversación absurda, sólo J y Eriol hablan, yo me quedo callada y sigo escuchándolos, hasta que J dice:

Enseguida vengo-se aparta y se va.

Eriol y yo estamos en un silencio incómodo, los dos estamos incómodos, unos diez minutos, veo mi reloj y Eriol decide iniciar una conversación conmigo, me mira a los ojos y dice:

No me recordabas ¿verdad?, cuando yo entré a la clase, hoy en la mañana, la primera persona que vi eras tú-dice muy serio y molesto.

La verdad es que yo no te recuerdo hasta ahora, tendrías que contarme alguna experiencia que vivimos juntos, porque yo no soy buena recordando personas, soy tan egoísta que ni siquiera puedo hacer eso por las otras personas.

Ok-hace el signo que yo también hago con la mano, entonces me doy cuenta de que realmente este tipito me conoce. Cuando teníamos 14 años, nos conocimos en el colegio, en las clases de música, estaba tocando el piano hasta que se rompió una tecla, tú entraste al curso y como éramos los únicos que estaban ahí, tú dijiste ¡y ahora qué hago! ¡Me convertí en tu cómplice! Entonces yo te dije que te tranquilizaras y empezaste a llorar de la nada, dijiste que era una injusticia romper un instrumento musical, entonces nos enojamos mucho, desde ese entonces todas las mañanas te veía practicando en el salón de clases para ser una gran actriz, a ti nunca te elegían para un papel en la escuela, sin embargo tú decías: es porque no me han dado aún la oportunidad, y sí, tenías razón por eso ahora eres una gran actriz.

Ya te recuerdo, con razón me parecías tan arrogante.

Pues debes agradecerme, por más arrogante que sea, yo te salve de que te pintaran de azul en la piscina, ¿no lo recuerdas? Y lo de los huevos, también, mi espalda, estaba manchada de muchos huevos ese día-empieza a gritar como si yo le debiera algo, entonces me paro.

Gracias por todo, pero ahora ya todo ha cambiado, dile a J que me fui, por favor, gracias adiós-salgo caminando muy rápido.

Ahora recuerdo, digo, él fue de hecho mi primer amor, hay que tonta, me pongo a zapatear como una niña y después digo:

Realmente no me simpatiza, es un estúpido-lo señalo- ¡púdrete! Le grito…


	5. la llegada de Sakura

**Capítulo 5**

_**En la mente de J…**_

Ahora ¿qué?, ya estamos en Inglaterra, ¡qué más quieren de nosotros!, veo mi celular y tengo muchas llamadas perdidas, son de Akira, decido llamarla y suena su celular:

Sabía que tú ibas a llamar-dice con un tono irónico- ¿cómo la pasas allá con Yuna?, de seguro ella usa el anillo.

¿qué te pasa? Ya te dije que te alejaras lo más posible de nosotros- le digo molesto.

¿te enteraste?

¿qué?

Eriol volvió a Inglaterra.

A Yuna ya no le importa.

Pero a ti sí, él ahora estaría en tu lugar si no habría sido por tus padres.

Es mejor que te cuelgue la llamada, hablamos cuando los cerdos vuelen-le cuelgo la llamada.

Sigo pensando, estamos ya en la mitad del semestre, en la otra mitad estábamos en Japón, tal vez, no fue una buena idea venir a Japón, está sonando el timbre, una mucama irá a abrir me digo, pienso las cosas aún, es sábado, se me debe ocurrir una idea, ¿y si voy a la mansión de Yuna y la invito a salir? ¿o le compro otro regalo? ¡qué debo hacer!

Escucho el sonido de unos tacos, parecido al sonido de los tacos de mi madre, pero dudo mucho que sea ella, escucho una voz delicada que dice gracias, ¡es la voz de Yuna! ¿por qué vino aquí? Toca la puerta y dice:

¿puedo pasar?

Sí, pasa-digo amablemente mientras se viene y se sienta.

Recordé quien es Eriol, ahora que lo pienso bien, tal vez no fue una buena idea venir a Inglaterra.

¿qué estás diciendo?-pregunto y la miro a los ojos.

Que esto no le conviene ni a tu familia, ni a la mía, probablemente, el gran contrato se acabe en Inglaterra-dice sonriendo.

¿no estarás pensando en ya sabes qué? ¿no?

Yo sólo quiero cumplir la promesa que hicimos, será mejor que estar sufriendo, una vez los dos llorábamos porque se murió un pajarito muy lindo que encontramos un día, los dos lo criamos juntos, le dábamos de comer, hicimos lo posible para que esté junto a nosotros, pero sin embargo murió, es lo mismo que pasa ahora, nosotros hacemos de todo para que esto funcione y vaya a la perfección, pero sin embargo sabemos que un día no soportaremos más y todo nuestro esfuerzo morirá-dice sonriendo y a la vez soltando lágrimas- pero, ahora los dos debemos poner de nuestra parte así…

Así ¿qué?-interrumpo- así tú vivirás todavía una vida en la que lo tienes todo?, eres una egoísta, yo no te ayudaré, ahora yo juro que no te ayudaré a hacer eso, cuando y prometo algo lo cumplo y prometí algo a mis padres que tú también lo prometiste, ahora más que nunca, no debemos defraudarlos.

Entonces vine por nada, vine sin cumplir mi objetivo, está bien lo haremos como prometimos hacerlo, pero si al final tú eres quien me defraude, no aceptaré un no como respuesta el día del contrato- me grita y después se va poniéndose lentes oscuros.

Noto que ya se fue de esta mansión, no resisto la tentación a llorar y lo hago, que tonto soy, ella tiene razón, soy un fracaso…

_**En los pensamientos de Yuna…**_

Si confié en él, tal vez fue porque no tenía en nadie más a quien confiarle mis planes malvados, mis sueños, mis esperanzas y todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo…

Pasa una semana como si nada, hoy realmente me siento muy desconcentrada, estamos en vacaciones y sin embargo ya me siento mal, sino es por mi talento, ¿por qué me trajeron aquí?, la novela que tengo que grabar, ni siquiera me agrada e iniciamos la grabación la siguiente semana, me siento triste, porque hoy son los Awars de Japón, obviamente tengo que ir porque J ganará no sé cuántos premios al mejor artista y como la linda novia que soy, ahora estoy sentada en el sillón de mi cuarto, leyendo Los juegos del hambre, tal vez sería mucho mejor estar ahí, yo con todo gusto me presentaría voluntaria.

Sigo diciendo tonterías, también con decir que estoy todavía en pijama y ya son las once de la mañana, debo tomar una ducha; voy a mi baño, que es de un tamaño enorme, abro la llave para que se llene la tina y espero, apena está llena decido tomar una ducha, elijo cuidadosamente qué shampoo y acondicionador usar, pero hoy estoy segura que se me saldrá todo mi indio en los premios, de seguro estaré irritante, no tengo ganas como para seguir actuando, en especial si Eriol está aquí, ya no estoy segura de qué siento, hace unos días me llevaba re mal con él, hasta el miércoles, ¡por qué justo cuando acaban las clases!, ese día, las fans de J me estaban siguiendo por todo lado en el almuerzo, como queriéndome decir: ya sabemos que hiciste llorar a nuestro príncipe; pues, se los regalo, que se queden con su príncipe que a mí no me sirve, bueno como contaba, me estaban siguiendo en el almuerzo y mirando raro en las clases, pero en la salida nadie me seguía en los pasillos, así que yo decidí quedarme dos horas después de que todos se fueran para pensar un poco las cosas. Caminaba normal, hasta que veo a una chica gritando: ¡los padres de Eriol vinieron!, fui a fijarme que tan importantes eran, pero no pude verlos por los periodistas que los estaban entrevistando, quien sabe, quizás sean los dueños de esta universidad, no importó mucho así que decidí seguir caminando por los pasillos, de repente sentí que alguien me jaló mi brazo derecho y grito:

Estás loco- doy la vuelta y me doy cuenta de que Eriol, me silencia con un shuhhhhh.

¿me puedes ayudar a esconderme?, por favor, tú siempre huyes de las fans de J y de tus fans, ¿dónde es tu escondite?-dice desesperado.

Yo ¿por qué tendría que ayudarte, si todas las veces que las fans de J me echaban pintura, me ponían pegamento y me ponían plumas, tú aun estando presente, nunca evitaste que me hicieran bullying, así que ¡púdrete!

Por favor, te propongo un trato, cuando ellas te quieran hacer algo, yo te defenderé a costa de todo, como en el colegio, pero por favor ayúdame a huir.

Está bien, te digo un secreto, solamente corre hasta los basureros y escóndete ahí, ¿alguna vez has visto a una persona buscar basura en el basurero?, nunca verdad, así que puedes salir por la puerta trasera, toma mis lentes oscuros, póntelos y no te reconocerán.

¿me dijiste basura?-pregunta poniéndose triste.

No, sólo hazlo, ya te di una solución- dije y se fue corriendo.

Me fui caminando como si nada pasara, medité bien y dije: si vinieron por Eriol y no por mí, ¿entonces por qué yo sigo aquí, debería salir?, revisé bien si había otro periodista y bajé muchas escaleras para llegar a la salida y entrada de la universidad, salí como si nada pesara, pero de la nada escuché una voz gritando:

¡Yuna está aquí!

No sabía de dónde habían salido todos esos periodistas, me mareé con todas las luces de las cámaras, sentí que me desmayaría ese momento, escuché una voz muy suave, era la de Eriol, desde ahí no recuerdo nada; desperté en un hospital, con Eriol al lado mío, él ya estaba dormido, le dejé una nota diciendo: tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer, gracias por todo otra vez y me fui…

Ahora yo no sé si él despertó y leyó mi nota, o si sólo se fue odiándome, decido salir de la tina, me seco bien el pelo, elijo algo con que vestirme, elijo un vestido negro y blanco, veo mi celular y tengo un sms, ¡es de J! grito, me dejó un mensaje de voz, lo busco y suena: ¿cómo has estado?, he decidido quedarme en Japón todas las vacaciones, será mejor que te quedes en Inglaterra y busques un proyecto nuevo, nuestros padres nos tienen una sorpresa aquí, yo ya la vi y sé que es, pero tú quédate ahí, no te muevas ni un solo instante de Inglaterra. Sigo con el celular y me pregunto ¿qué será esa sorpresa?, es decir ¿yo no iré hoy a los premios con j?, está bien, él sabe lo que hace y yo sólo soy un adorno para su inútil vida ¿verdad?, ¿por qué me preocupo tanto por J?, antes habría dicho: ¡por qué tú y no yo!, pero ahora me preocupo por su bien estar.

Entonces no importa, voy a invitar a todo mi grupito, es decir sólo invitaré a Tomoyo, le preguntaré si podemos ir de compras me ordeno, la llamo, el teléfono sigue sonando, por fin contesta yeah:

Hi Tomoyo, how are you?

¡Yuna! Estoy bien-dice con felicidad- tengo muchas cosas que contarte-dice sonriendo.

¿qué te parece si vamos de compras?-pregunto también sonriendo.

Ok ¿a qué hora?

A las 16:00 oki?

Oki nos vemos más tarde.

Oki bye.

Elijo otra cosa que ponerme, decido ponerme un jean azul con una blusa blanca y un saco negro, me pongo tacos negros y ya estoy, ¿cómo estará hoy mi cabello?, me lo voy a soltar; espero y sigo esperando mientras leo mi libro, hasta que ya son las tres, salgo de mi mansión y voy caminando hasta el centro comercial, es muy grande así que voy con mis guardaespaldas, examino bien el lugar y espero a Tomoyo en el punto de encuentro, ella llega, viene y se me acerca:

Tomoyo, por fin llegaste, vamos a comer unos helados yo invito-digo sonriendo.

Está bien, ¿quiénes son todos ellos?-pregunta y creo que está empezando a chequear a uno de mis guardaespaldas.

Son mis guardaespaldas, ya sabes, por si acaso.

Vamos hablando todo el camino, de cosas sin sentido, llegamos y nos sentamos, realmente Tomoyo es muy sencilla, vino con una vestido rosado, que no son como mis vestidos que son elegantes, su vestido es informal y usa zapatillas blancas:

¿qué helado quieres?-le pregunta uno de mis guardaespaldas a Tomoyo.

Uno de frutilla, chocolate y vainilla.

Y usted señorita Yuna ¿qué sabores se le apetecen?

Vainilla, pasas al ron y coco.

Enseguida se los traigo.

Veo que Tomoyo está muy feliz así que le pregunto:

¿por qué tan feliz?

Sakura, ¿la recuerdas?- me pregunta sonriendo.

Sí, claro, ¿qué pasa con ella?

Vendrá a Inglaterra la siguiente semana, ella ya se recuperó, se encuentra en perfecto estado, quiero que la conozcas, es realmente muy buena.

Qué bueno, yo quiero conocerla, me avisas cuando llegue, ok?

Sí, lo haré.

Me pregunto ¿cómo será Sakura? ¿Eriol, también la conocerá?, entonces a quedarme con la duda, prefiero preguntar.

Eriol, ¿también conoce a Sakura?- pregunto haciendo una sonrisa falsa.

Claro que sí, le escribe una carta cada semana, Shaoran, él también vendrá, Eriol también le escribe cartas a él-me dice sonriente.

¿quién es Shaoran?

Él es un gran amigo del colegio, nosotros cuatro, éramos grandes amigos en el colegio.

Nos quedamos hablando como dos horas en la heladería, decidimos movernos y vamos a ver tienda por tienda, veo un lindo collar, lo reconozco, ¡es el collar que me regaló J!, grito, ella me pregunta:

¿por qué lo sigues mirando si ya lo tienes?

Porque yo no acepté el regalo.

¿por qué?

Porque yo no me quiero casar.

Lo adiviné, en sus caras, es obvio que lo hicieron para tener más fama.

No fue por eso, simplemente fue por la ambición de nuestros padres.

Creo que nosotras ya nos conocíamos hace mucho tiempo.

¿enserio?-pregunta sorprendida.

Sí, sólo que a nadie le importaba mi presencia, lo sé porque yo conocí a Eriol en la escuela, tú también estabas en la misma escuela que Eriol, por eso es que probablemente ya nos conocíamos.

Disculpa, no me di cuenta, es que estás muy cambiada, ¿cómo es que conocías a Eriol?, ¿por qué te pones tan triste al mencionar su nombre?

Porque él, fue una persona muy importante en mi adolescencia, cuando todos se encargaban de que parezca un pastel con harina y huevos, él se encargaba de que me entere de que soy una persona y no un pastel.

Fue duro para ti tu compromiso ¿no es cierto?

Creía que sería la mejor amiga de J, que con eso podría soportar ser tan buena actriz en nuestro compromiso, pero sin embargo no lo soy, ahora si rompo mi compromiso, estoy poniendo en juego el futuro de mis padres y mi futuro, por eso J y yo prometimos que apenas nos casemos, nos vamos a divorciar.

Y, ¿qué pasaría si te enamoras de J?

ES OBVIO, me quedaré casada con él, pero ahora estoy confundida-suelto una lágrima.

Ya lo sabía desde el principio, no sería buena idea venir a Inglaterra.

No superaste el trauma- dice Tomoyo riéndose- te voy a ayudar, yo conocí casos peores, en cuarto grado, recuerdas a nuestra compañera que estaba enamorada del profesor, era gracioso, pero sin embargo yo, Sakura y muchas más de nuestras amigas la ayudamos, yo te ayudaré a salir de esto-sonríe amablemente.

Gracias- la abrazo y empiezo a llorar.

Se pasa toda la tarde y decidimos irnos a nuestras casas entre comillas.

Pasa toda la semana de espera, sin embargo Tomoyo aún no me llamó para decirme que ya llegaron sus amigos, tal vez aún no llegaron.

Inicio mi rodaje, por lo cual voy a practicar mis líneas, aunque me da flojera, se supone que en la novela yo soy la mala, la antagonista, la que es súper linda pero con una alma muy fría, así que no sé cómo hacer eso.

Eriol siempre me escribe un sms, pero nunca le contesto, es un inútil, espera que yo le responda, no lo voy a hacer…

_**En la mente de Eriol…**_

Hoy llega Sakura, entonces hay que estar felices me ordeno, oigo que suena el teléfono…


End file.
